


Classic Mistake

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Language, Lena is a little naughty, Sexting, Short, That Tag Works, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara gets some unusual messages on her cellphone from Lena. She doesn't quite know how to react.





	Classic Mistake

Kara's cellphone dinged, and she looked down at it. The message was from Lena. Her eyes widened as she read the text. “God, I want to fuck you so much right now.” 

She blushed furiously and put the phone away. There was no way Lena sent her that. No, absolutely not. She put it out of her mind, and went back to work at CatCo.  
It was nice having a slow day to actually work at her desk and not have to go run out and rescue people.

She loved helping people, but she also knew she could not be everywhere. Another message dinged.  
She frowned and looked at her phone. She blushed almost as bad as the first time.

“Kara, come on, come here and fuck me. I really need it.” Kara could almost hear Lena say it out loud.  
Her relationship with Lena was brand new, and no one knew about it.

They had not even gone to the stage Lena was suggesting in her text.   
Kara shivered and looked around. No one seemed to be there, so she took a deep breath and rushed off in super-speed.

&^&

Lena looked up from her desk at L-Corp as Kara stumbled in off the balcony and walked over to her desk and sat down in the chair opposite it.

Lena smiled. “Hello, Kara. What brings you here?”

Kara groaned. “Lena, you brazen hussy!”

Lena broke into a big grin. “Hussy?! Dear, I love it when you speak like you came out of the 1950s!”

Kara groaned again. “Lena, you startled me with those messages.”

Lena grinned. “I know, but I really wanted to tell you how I felt.”

Kara shook her head. “Lena, you are incorrigible.”  
“Wait until you see me in the bedroom!” Lena smirked.

Kara blushed. “Lena!”

“What?” Lena smirked.

&^&

The next morning, Kara woke up, her arms around Lena, and smiled. This was going to be the start of a great day. She was going to love ever moment with Lena now.

Lena woke up a short time later and smiled up at Kara. “Hello, Kara.”

“Hey, Lena. I love you.” Kara grinned.

“Do you also love lamp?” Lena smirked.  
“I also love lamp.” Kara nodded.

“I'm glad. I love you, Kara, and I never want you to forget that. Also, at least you didn't fuck me cross-eyed!” Lena grinned.  
Kara blushed. “Lena. I'm the one who had a potty mouth when they were younger, not you.”

“But I'm young enough that I want one now.” Lena laughed. “Don't worry dear, I won't swear around other people. It's not proper.” 

Kara grinned and shook her head. “Oh, Lena, what am I going to do with you?”

“Love me long time, GI?” Lena grinned.

“Oh, good grief, Charlie Brown.” Kara groaned.

Lena laughed. “Oh, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me yesterday, and I just felt like putting it up here.  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> I think Lena would totally be that type. She doesn't want to be always so prim and proper when she's by herself or with Kara. :P


End file.
